


Late Night Re-runs

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mettaton - Freeform, Sad, Whiskey - Freeform, re-runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Staying up late isn't something they normally do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beautiful people!
> 
> i thought this up the other day. Its loosly based on this comic: 
> 
> http://arrt-jim-lad.tumblr.com/post/145533193213/its-no-mystery-that-i-absolutely-adore
> 
> The whole jar idea and everything so go check that out!!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> S.E.

The Tv played re-runs for hours, it was late and no one was up to watch Mettaton channel at the hour sans was up with paps on the couch. He spoke low to paps like he was trying to pay attention to the Tv but really it was just fizzy background noise that chirped in when the conversation went quiet. 

"Hey Paps" Sans whispered watching the near muted television. "Remember when you were a baby bones and you begged me one week for nice cream from that stand used to sit outside our complex?" The screen went black and then turned to commercial, illuminating the room with a blueish-white glow, playing an ad for microwave dinners. "I said no because we didn't have enough money to spend on both nice cream and rent that week" He went silent and the commercial changed to a temmie flakes ad, which featured jumping temmies and a up-beat musical track. "Heh you said it was fine. It was fine because you knew that next week would come and then I would buy you nice cream." A few more ads played before fading to black and then returning to the show. "Next week didn't really come, did it bud? I kept telling you every Friday, Next week Next week and you just took it with a smile." 

The clock in the kitchen made a sound, telling the house that the hour had changed, it'd made sans jump at the shrill sound. Papyrus really likes the clock so no matter how many times he jumps he leaves it there. "Or remember the time the dogs chased you down when we first arrived in snowdin?" The audience of mettaton's cooking show ooh'd and aww'd as he juggled knives "Hah they thought you were a toy the Captain had sent down for training. You ran and ran, never thinking it just riled em up more. Yeah.. Back when Gerson was the captain and Undyne was shorter than I am now." He took a drink from a bottle that sat on the side table. "You guys were the same height then, She was the one that started you on this whole, royal guard stuff." He rolled his hand lazily in the air for effect. He took another sip, maybe a bit larger than the last. "Look how much you've grown, the both of ya." The show faded out and another set of commercials played.

The room was eerily quiet, he tipped the bottle back draining the last few drops and let it hang from the tips of his fingers. The bottom touched the floor, he let go and it rolled away. He didn't notice the sounds it made while rolling, if he did he hadn't moved to retrieve it. He slouched lower into the couch. The room was so quiet, the house felt empty he was being so quiet. This is what usually happened when they were both up at the disgustingly early hours of the morn. whether neither of them could sleep or Paps woke him from a nightmare and was comforting him; he was never THIS quiet. Usually he'd have something to say by now.

"Bet I sound old talking like that, huh Paps? like a mother who lost track of the time and now their baby's flown the coop." He chuckled for a sec. A new show began to play, another re-run of Mettatons. Sans knew exactly what was going to happen because he'd seen them all. He and Paps watched the re-runs after dinner, the new episodes didn't start until right before his story. He's so funny, Paps, because he's always so worried about keeping a schedule and sleeping well but if its a new episode he'll stay up late to watch.  
"You 'member when you met that rust bucket?" Sans called out as he walked to the fridge to retrieve another bottle. Whiskey. Fire Whiskey. Heh from the hottest bar tender  
around.

"No, you don't. That was last timeline." He twisted the cap off the bottle and threw it at the staircase. "Why would you ri-member somthin that doesn exsist in this world" He threw the bottle back and took a good chug. Coming back down he got a look at the couch, vision a bit blurry but was still able to see the good sized pickle jar filled about half-way with grey dust and a red scarf wrapped around where the lid screwed on. "Right Paps?" He took wobbly, slow steps back to the couch from the kitchen's door way and sat back down with a huff.  
He looked around the living room, the show faded out and faded back in with another re-run. The house was quiet. Quiet and empty. Why wasn't Paps talking? Usually he had tons to say. Not looking from the Tv he asked Papyrus.

"Hey Paps, you okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Added 9/26/2016


End file.
